Raptor
A Harpy, codenamed Raptor for her speed and hunting skill, is the additional scout and land footwoman for the M.O.N.S.ters Squad. Characteristics *'Name': Raptor *'Age': 17 (appearance of an underdeveloped body) *'Hair': Black with blonde streaks *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Flying, bird bathing, video games *'Dislikes': Being scatterbrained, laying eggs *'Family': Mother and countless sisters, M.O.N.S.ters Background Raptor is a proud member of the Raptor Harpy race; being more akin to eagles, falcons, and/or hawks. She grew up among her kind, always migrating with birds and keeping out of sight. Until the day she went scatterbrained and mistakenly went North for the Winter when she should have gone South, and ended up in Everett, Washington. Personality Despite her prideful exterior, Raptor is joyous, absent-minded, and a bit naïve. She can be a little air-headed at times, has a short memory and a short attention span. Because of these traits, she is even called a "birdbrain". She is still rather unfamiliar with human customs and has no concept of modesty; displayed when she dove into a public pool or a fountain nude thinking it was a giant birdbath, and being unaware that some children she was playing with let her hug them just so they could feel her breasts. Despite this, she seems to be able to sense the mood when things get serious. But because she's a Raptor, which is a subspecies of Harpies, she's actually proud and difficult to please, an unusual trait among the generally amicable harpies. She has shown herself to have a strong motherly streak and appears to be very good with children. This leads to Raptor being very protective of Suu, who is even more childlike than her. She gives Suu her name, plays with her, and even flew off with her when the other members of the group thought about giving her up. And when it was revealed that she could die if she fell into a large body of water, Raptor was genuinely worried about her safety. Skills/Abilities *'Raptor Harpy Wings': Raptor harpies have patterned plumage, such as found on hawks or owls, and do not have the giddy colors of common harpies or the simple uniform tones of land animal harpies. Raptor harpy wings are more angled than common harpy wings and are more adapted to swooping and cornering. As raptor harpies are purely carnivorous, their increased protein intake leads to their bodies being fuller and far less juvenile in appearance. Raptor harpy wings have very long pinions, and these would likely make them even less dexterous than common harpies. :*'Flight': As a harpy, Raptor's wings allow her to fly, although she is unable to if her wings get wet. Her wings are also strong enough to carry Vincent, as well as Tanya considerable distances without visible effort. :*'Wing-digits': The digits of her wings are somewhat more finger-like, allowing her to hold objects in them, as demonstrated when she was shown holding the Wii Remote. However, she is not as dexterous or coordinated a human. This is demonstrated in her first appearance, when she has trouble holding on to an ice cream cone properly *'Sharp claws': Because of her avian legs, like all harpies, Raptor possesses claws instead of feet. Her claws appear to be very sharp. Like those of a bird, they are also quite dexterous, as Raptor can hold onto objects or people with them. *'Light weight': Despite her mature figure, Raptor is said to have a very light weight, even compared to her small stature. Presumably, this is because of hollow bones. *'Superhuman Durability': Even after crashing through a window at high speed, Raptor received no injuries and was immediately back on her feet. *'Miscellaneous': Similar to some avians, Raptor lays unfertilized eggs every so often. *'Stealth': She can be very stealthy when she needs to be, having snuck away, and repeatedly out of the base to play with some children without notice. Disadvantages *'Bad memory': Raptor has repeatedly shown to have a horrible memory. Sometimes even forgetting things that happened a few seconds ago. When she actually tries to remember something, her brain quickly starts "overheating" and steam can be seen coming out of her head. *'Bad Night Vision': Like most birds that are not owls, Harpies have poor night vision. She can somewhat alleviate this by using flashlights but not by much. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:M.O.N.S.ters Category:Harpies